gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories/The Farm 2
This is the 5th and final episode of Emily's Childhood Memories. After Emily and Angela and her family remembered everything in the past, things have gone back in the present-day. Day 1 *Edward: The factory has done well for itself since then. You two should be proud. *Evelyn: Well Edward, we'd better finish up. The realtor will be here soon. *Evelyn: Sigh... my favorite rose bush gone to the aphids. I suppose nothing last forever. *Emily: Hi, you must be the realtor. My parents are inside. *"Actually, I'm from the bank." *"Could you give this to your parents, please? Thank you." *Emily reads the bank letter note. *Emily: Guys, I think Mom and Dad are in financial trouble. *Angela: Oh no! *Emily: I for one, I'm not going to stand by and let them lose this farm! *Emily: It's a long shot, but I think we can raise the money the bank needs from the yard sale. *Angela: I'll go into town and spread the word with as many cute guys as I can. *Francois: I'll search through the boxes for stuff to sell. *Emily: Great! As for me... *Emily: ...I'm going to save Mom's rose bush. *Everyone goes to dance and save. *Emily: Let's save this farm! *"Deciding to save the farm" During the day *Emily has the save the roses by spraying. After *Emily: That's all I can do for now... Afterward *Emily: Mom, Dad... I know about the money you owe. *Emily: I know it sounds crazy but I think I can raise the cash to pay off the bank! *Evelyn: Emily, that's very sweet of you but... It's really not necessary. *Emily: Please! I know I can do this! *Evelyn: Very well, Emily. But we can't give it long. *Evelyn: Maybe some things do last forever. *Everyone leaves the farm. Day 2 *Angela comes out of the house. *Angela: Yawn. How's the sale going guys? *Emily: We didn't start yet. We're waiting for you. We need someone to clean. *Angela: Clean? *Angela: No, seriously. Who's doing tables? Mom? *Angela: I guess it's for a good cause... *Angela is now a cleaner. Memory game location *The memory game can be popped up by clicking the chair several times. Day 3 *Emily: We're doing good, guys, but the numbers just don't add up. *Emily: Maybe if we had more time... but even then. *Antonio delivers the pizza. *Antonio: Morning! *Emily: Oh my gosh! Uncle Antonio, these pizzas are beautiful! *Antonio: They better be, I was up all night making them. *Antonio: I want you to sell them and keep the money. *Antonio: hey, if you hadn't kept the factory from goin' under, my restaurant would be kaput! *Antonio places a tray of pizzas. During the day *Emily delivers 4 pizzas to customers. Day 4 *This morning, suddenly, there was a table crashed and broke it down. It was by a tree fall. *Francois: So THAT'S what that noise was. *"The falling branch" *Emily: Is this why you two jumped in my bed last night? *Angela: It sounded like Bigfoot. I didn't want to die alone! *Francois angrily gets the branch up. *Francois: It's way too heavy to move, but at least the table looks like it can be fixed. During the day *Emily has to fix the table. Afterward *The tourists and farmers are going to pick up the branch. *They carry the branch out of the way. *Henderson: "Afternoon, all." *Emily: Mr. Henderson! Thank you so much! *Henderson: Shucks. That's the least we can for y'all. *Henderson: Your family's been good to folks in Fairfield. We remember what you did for Francois' family. *Henderson: We only wish we knew you needed help sooner. *Henderson: Anyhow, here's for the firewood. *Henderson gives the money to Emily. Day 5 *This morning was a mess in the farm. *The family goes out of the house. *Emily: Hi, can I help you? *Doris: You probably won't remember me, I'm Dairs Johnson, we went to Fairfield High together. *Doris: Your sister told us about the yard sale. *Doris: I'm on the school board now... *Doris: ...and it just so happens we're having our annual plant sale this weekend. *"That after-prom we had here was one of our favorite memories from high school." *Doris: We wanted to donate these flowers to your yard sale. Sorry about the mess. *Emily: Oh my gosh, don't worry about it! Thank you SO much. *They leave the yard sale. During the day *Emily have to clean that dirt by digging. Day 6 *Francois rides Emily's old bike. *Emily: ...my old bike! *"Francois find Emily's old bike" *Emily: Wow, Francois! where did you learn to do that? *Francois: While you were at college I spent thirteen months as a poodle trainer in a traveling circus. *Francois: But I didn't get along with the star poddle, Fifi, so I was fired. *Emily: Do you think you could do some of those checks for our customers? *Francois: You bet! *Francois rides the bike. *Francois: Ha! Wait until Fifi hears about this! *Francois is now the entertainer. Day 7 *Edward comes out of the house. *Edward: How's it going, gang? *Emily: Great! We've made uh... *Emily looks around. *Emily: Guys? Do either of you have the envelope with our cash? *Emily: Oh no! I think I lost it! *Emily: How could I be so careless! What about the farm? *Edward: I'm sure it will turn up, Emily. During the day *Emily have to find the envelope that contains money in it. It is located at that chair below. After *Emily: THE MONEY! It must have fallen out of my pocket when I sat down. *Edward and Evelyn come out of the house. *Evelyn: Emily? What's going on, dear? *Emily: Nothing... I thought I lost the yard sale money... But don't worry! Everything's fine! *Edward and Evelyn enter the house. Day 8 *Francois: I'm exhausted. How close are we? *Emily: Half way there... Maybe. *Emily: It's hopeless, why don't you guys just take the day off? *Angela: No! *Angela: If we don't raise enough cash Mom and Dad are going to have to move. *Angela: You'll figure out a way Emily, you always do. Before the event *These tourists enter the restaurant. *"Pardon me, ma'am. Are you Emily?" *Emily: That's right. Can I help you? *"THIS IS THE PLACE, Y'ALL!" *"Ma'am, we're from the factory. We're still awful grateful for that recipe of yours." *"We'd be much oblidged if you'd let us show our gratitude by doing some shopping here today." *Emily: Of course! *"ANYONE WHO LEAVES HERE WITH A DOLLAR STILL IN THEIR POCKET CLEANS THE TOILETS AT WORK FOR A WEEK!" During the day *Emily has to serve the factory dinner. After *"That was perfect..." *"Thanks again, Emily." They leave the farm. Day 9 *These tourists enter the farm. *"I'm not going inside!" *"Sorry, she's a bit upset at the prospect of moving." *Emily: I'd happy to keep an eye on her if you'd like. *"That would be GREAT, thank you so much." *They enter the house. *Emily: Hey, there... *Emily: You know, when I was a little girl, my Grandpa and I used to pick daisies. *Emily: How about I help you pick some and I'll show you something special you can do with them later? During the day *Emily has to find 10 daisies. After *"Mommy, look!" *They come out of the house. *"Oh my, how beautiful!" *"Can I bring it in the car?" *"Of course!" *They leave the arm. Day 10 *Emily: It's going to be a stretch guys. But we just might pull this off after all! *The tourists enter the farm. *Francois: We'd better hurry. Here comes that fmaily again. *"Can you make me another necklace?" *Emily: I'm sorry, today's a really important day; I have a lot to do. *Emily: Hmm... what if... we played hide n' seek? I could look for you while I wait on my customers. *"Okay!" *They enter the house. *"Don't look!" *Some time later... During the day *Emily has a play hide'n'seek, four times. After *Emily: Wow! You are really good! Why don't you wait for your parents while I finish up? Ending *Emily: We did it guys! Looks like Mom and Dad aren't moving anywhere. *Everyone including Edward and Evelyn are going out of the house. *"I love it. It's the perfect place for Natalie... and the baby." *Evelyn: Well, girls... that family has made us a very nice offer. *Emily: No need, Mom! We have the money. You don't need to sell! *Edward: Emily, we do owe the bank some money, but that's not the reason we're selling. *Evelyn: Your father and I can't keep up with the farm anymore... *Evelyn: ...and since you two left the house has been pretty empty. *Emily: But... but... we've made so many memories here. *Emily: I always thought my own kids would play here someday. *Edward: We realize that dear. That's why we're going to let you decide. *Evelyn: We could stay here a few more years... *The kids have spotted and ran away. *Emily: Here, try it like this. *"WOW! That is so cool!" *Emily: Alright... let's sell the farm... *Evelyn and Edward, and everyone give a hug. *Emily: You're really going to love it here. *"A new family moves into the farm" *"Look Emily! Fireworks!" *Everyone look up at the dark sky, watching the fireworks. Epilogue *It's already at night, the fireworks are launching. *After the fireworks, the house has been sold. *Emily packed the last box and shipped to the truck. *Emily: That's the last of them... *Edward: We're proud of you, Emily. *Emily: Dad... here's the money from the yard sale. *Emily gives Edward the money. *Edward: My, that's quite a lot... *Edward: You and your sister should keep it. *Edward: You could use it to help start that restaurant of yours in Snuggford... *Edward: ...and your sister, she... she... *Edward: Ah, who knows what she'll spend it on... *Edward: ...it's your time to shine now, Emily! *Edward and Emily gave a hug. *Emily: Thanks, Dad. *Francois and Angela are moving out of the Farmhouse. *Angela: Can we go now? I have a date with Dr. Connor McCoy. *Edward, Francois, Evelyn, and Angela are entering the family truck. *Emily spotted the daisy. *Emily picks up the daisy. *Emily smells the daisy and guess the look. *Emily walks into the truck and enters it. *We'd like to thank all of you loyal fans and everyone whose memories inspired this game. You are the foundation we build upon and what makes Delicious so close to our hearts - the Delicious team